


Surplus - 4

by misakilight



Series: Surplus [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 非典型ABO
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: Surplus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Surplus - 4

**Author's Note:**

> 鸽了半年（

所幸的是眩晕并没有持续太长时间，不，或许应该说是迦尔纳并没有让它持续太长时间。他抗拒着视野里肆意绽放的黑色花朵，一面勉强大脑运转起来，拉开电脑桌的抽屉，从里面掏出他之前以防万一放在那里的能量棒，颤抖又湿滑的手指撕开塑料包装花了不少时间，但是那之后嘴里蔓延开来的巧克力的味道却给他带来了莫大的安心感，这让他不由得庆幸之前的未雨绸缪。

就是这个使用场景跟他当时想的完全是两码事。

暂且不论这些，现在他要思考的还有别的事情。虽然具体不知道过去了几天，不过冰箱里现成的食物恐怕是已经不能再吃了，其他无论是蔬菜还是生肉，加工到能吃的程度还是要花费不少功夫，而这个时候索性放弃思考去吃泡面也只会带来更糟糕的后果，如果按阿周那现在这样任性的程度下去的话，毫无疑问他应该优先考虑高热量的东西，以及要减缓消化的速度……

迦尔纳寻思一番觉得还是外卖比较靠谱。

于是他又在房间里寻找早就没了电好几天的手机，终于在角落里发现了磕碎了保护膜的它，迦尔纳一边插上电源线一边回想起这是一个月前他刚换上的新手机膜，没准是那时从他的口袋里掉出去砸到地板上才变成了这幅样子。他在等了一段时间后重新开机，苟延残喘的手机一直到能正常打开app的时间放佛一亿年那么长，这时迦尔纳才终于能在满屏龟裂中翻找可能成为目标的商家。

油炸类的食物是肯定不行的，当然拉面这类也得全部pass，油腻的不行了之后，辛辣的也自然不行，而且想要延长消化时间的话还得再适当的摄入肉类。

他决定点个披萨。

加芝士的那种。

付款完毕的时候他吃掉了第二根能量棒，完全放弃思考这样做会不会发胖，总之低血糖带来的最激烈的反应已经逐渐平息，呼吸也稳定下来，只是身体的乏力感一时半会不会消失，但这也不是现在就能解决的问题。

总之，在外卖来之前，他觉得还是收拾一下房间比较好。

虽然很想洗澡，但是低血糖再去洗澡，这种情况要是真的发生那也得是他嫌自己活的太长。

在此之前，他打开衣柜掏出两件衣服穿上，外加到阿周那的房间去给他套上衣服，脏不脏先暂且不提，毕竟这样总比裹个床单收拾房间方便多了。

当然如果能摆脱身上的人形外挂就更好了。

打开房间的窗户，夏季午后升腾的热气立刻在房间内膨胀，迦尔纳把凌乱的长发别到耳后，径直扯下床上的东西，全部丢进旁边的脏衣篮，除了能洗的部分，他还得把床垫和被子抱到阳台里去晒干，而满是不可说液体的地毯只能以丢掉作为它的结局收场，尽管他喜欢它的厚度和毛茸茸的触感，但现在也只能抱网上还有同款商品在卖的期待了。

要处理被子和床垫的话阿周那就显得格外碍事了，迦尔纳费了好大劲才让他从身上离开，又赶紧往他怀里塞了各种要拿去洗的东西，于是阿周那只能从一大堆面料中空出一只手揪住他的衣角，迦尔纳把被子团在一起时看见他这样的动作，想了想还是把内心的吐槽欲摁了下去。

其实就算他真的说出来对方也未必能明白就是了，不过事到如今他也不指望对方能明白。

之后抱着一大堆东西的两人浩浩荡荡地通过狭长的走廊，迦尔纳把要洗的东西丢在了卫生间门口的地板上，带着阿周那打开阳台的玻璃门，夏季喧闹的蝉鸣和熟悉的湿热气息让他有一种过了好多年的错觉，不过当下的情形可能更像关了许久终于被允许出来放风的犯人，关他的是身后抓着他不放的弟弟，他自己是犯人。

迦尔纳把手里的被子挂到阳台的晾衣杆上，又从阿周那的手里拿走床垫挂好，两手空了的alpha立刻又粘了上来。在这炎热的天气里迦尔纳只觉得透不过气，一面是他之前仅仅预感了一下就成现实的一片狼藉，一面是一反常态变成像对玩具熊不肯撒手的孩童的弟弟，哪个都是他之前绝对想不到或者说是根本不想拥有的人生体验，而且无论是哪个他都不想再经历第二次。

但是前者先不论，后者的发情是个棘手的问题，都到这个份上迦尔纳估摸要解除标记也就只是想想，至于实现自然是“梦里什么都有”的了，恐怕他俩各自的信息素都已经完成了相应的变质，以后普通的抑制剂也就是杯水车薪的效果，要想事态不要发展到当下这般严重的情况就需要定期的交换信息素，然而这也存在着许多现实的问题。更何况暂且不论这些外部的因素，就连内部的、阿周那清醒之后会有怎样的反应他也不得而知，某种程度上迦尔纳甚至担心这位过高的自尊心会难以接受自己做出这样的事，反而是最后做出什么极端的举动。

但除去阿周那那边的因素，要说自己是否会原谅他，迦尔纳现在还没有得出结论，毕竟有之前的亲情作为基础，要说一下子由爱生恨也不太现实，更何况这里面又进一步掺杂了第二性别的相互吸引，被标记某种程度上也扭曲了他的认知，所以现在思考这些只是徒增内心的混乱。而且无论他选择哪一边，阿周那的发情仍然会继续，事情也不会有任何变化。

得过且过吧。

迦尔纳挂完要晒的东西回到室内，把地板上的床单一类的东西一股脑塞进了洗衣机，开机启动放水一气呵成，然后是稍微过量的洗衣液和超量的衣物消毒液，浓缩版本的，从内心角度出发他其实是想把这些东西至少洗两遍，但从实际角度出发，他只能先粗略洗个一遍剩下的以后再说了。

希望至少不要留下味道。

洗衣机转动着打出泡沫的同时，迦尔纳半抱着“但愿如此”的心情将这件事如此做结。

稍作洗漱，洗衣机仍然还在运作的时候，伴随着楼下响起的清脆的门铃声，房间里正在充电的手机也“嗡嗡”地开始震动，迦尔纳让对方把东西都放在了防盗门旁边用来摆放花盆的台子上，等到他看见对方骑着摩托车的身影逐渐远去，才洗了手准备下楼去拿。

通向一楼的楼梯十分狭长，低血糖又加上之后的打扫卫生着实也消耗了他不少体力，身体使不上劲，以至于迦尔纳有那么一瞬间产生了会从台阶上摔下去的错觉。他靠在楼梯扶手上休息了一小会，阿周那注意到他的异样，他下意识地走下一层台阶，就那样转身向他伸出手——

窗外仍然是连绵的蝉鸣，身后卫生间里洗衣机的滚筒不断旋转，除此之外，周围的一切都安静得恰到好处。午后的阳光从楼梯的高处笔直的陈列而下，像是被刻意规划好的降雨，雨点如同细丝般轻柔地填满了这个狭窄的空间，迦尔纳站在楼梯的入口处怔怔地看着向他伸出手的阿周那。眼前接连发生的这些事情都如同被精心策划的陷阱，老是像这样，让他拒绝却又自愿地被卷入其中。

他无法去探究之前做的选择是否正确，即便结果是错误的，即便结果是接连错误的，但是就在那个瞬间，事情发生的那一刹那，除了这些“错误”的选择以外他还有其他“正确”的选择吗？

“如果那时那么做就好了”

“如果那时没有那么做就好了”

他在最后还会有资格说这些话吗？

阿周那等了许久都得不到回应，他正准备收回手，迦尔纳却突然用力拉住了它。

他跟着他缓慢走下楼梯，抓着他手腕的手心微凉而潮湿，仅仅这样就让阿周那得到了莫大的安慰，像是暴雨倾盆时撑在头顶唯一的雨伞，无论发生什么他都绝对不想松开手。路途的末端他再度被不安笼罩，于是在终点忍不住又抱紧了迦尔纳，尽管身体和周围的空气都燥热不堪，但不这样做他只会觉得更加寒冷。

迦尔纳被这意料之中却又是意料之外的“袭击”吓了一跳，本就使不上劲的腿差点一个踉跄失去平衡，只得在对方的体重下后退几步靠在墙壁上，侧脸和脖颈被阿周那的呼吸和头发挠的发痒，和他混乱的心情缠绕在一起，所有的种种都让他透不过来气。

他伸出手拍了拍阿周那的后背，alpha的拥抱就像是大洋中心掀起的巨浪，紧搂着身体的手臂几乎就要将他吞没似的，以至于他有些分不清阿周那究竟是要索求他还是要溺死他了。

在这些事逐次铺垫的之后迦尔纳总算带着阿周那抵达了玄关，阔别已久的防盗门让他莫名觉得怀念，要说的话也的确如此，楼上发生的一切都仿佛是另一个世界的事，而这里才是本应该属于他的日常。

因为要换鞋很麻烦，所以迦尔纳讲了半天道理终于让阿周那肯站在门口等他拿东西进来。于是他在alpha可以说是眼巴巴的注视中穿上拖鞋，拧开金属门的把手，推门时扑面而来的热气同样也让他觉得怀念，迦尔纳走到门外，花园里飘荡着淡淡的草香，自动洒水器旋转着，透明的水雾上是隐约的彩虹，他向着门侧的墙壁上看去，砌在墙壁上伸出的平台上放着披萨的外卖。

伸手去拿袋子的时候迦尔纳突然冒出了一股逃跑的念头。如果现在把防盗门关上转身就跑的话，或许他就可以从这荒唐的事情中回到日常的生活中，过去的几天就可以当作什么也没发生过似的全部一笔勾销，他和阿周那还是普通的因为久别而有些疏远的兄弟，让他烦恼的只有那些电子屏幕里跳动的代码以及因为工作而岌岌可危的健康状况，那些曾经交缠的触感以及乱七八糟无处可逃的思绪也都会统统消失不见。

等到了第二天都可以恢复正常。

他捏紧了塑料袋的提手，肩膀上的伤口在炎热的暑气中跳动着越来越痛，恢复正常，这样真的就可以恢复正常吗？如果恢复正常之前的事什么都不算的话，那他这些被强迫堆积起来的思绪又要怎么解决才好？！

迦尔纳被自己内心一瞬间产生的强烈的不想否认的呐喊吓了一跳，猛地从自己的思考中回过神来。防盗门还开着，玄关却静得出奇，毫无疑问阿周那还好好地等在那里，明明刚才只是短暂的拉着手下了楼梯就恨不得要把他溺死似的抱在怀里，现在却好好的遵守和他的约定，忍耐着强烈的不安在原地等待。

他没有办法，他没有选择，他不想——

迦尔纳无法再为此寻找什么借口，他必须得承认他心软了。

就算能逃得掉，但是逃跑之后又能解决什么吗？就算是他跑到警察局，让对方叫了救护车把阿周那送到医院里去打抑制剂，被标记的事实也不会产生任何的变化。

这种感情包含了原本就拥有的家人之间的亲情，以及被迫落到这种境地的怨恨和不甘，还有更多他说不清道不明的也有可能是因为被标记之后的性别吸引所产生的生理性的“喜欢“——

他不明白。

迦尔纳看着外卖包装上贴着的收费单据，如果事情可以这么简单的用数字和条目就可以概括，或许他还有理解的可能性……

可他做不到，他就连分辨最后那感情的真身都做不到。

别扭的心情让他还是退了回去，关上防盗门，阿周那抱膝坐在玄关前的木地板上，原本不安焦灼的神情在看到他回来时立刻转变为兴奋和喜悦，迦尔纳莫名想起那天蹲在衣服堆里像是淋湿的小狗的他，下一秒就被埋进了对方的怀中。

就好像他是为了这个才特意回来似的。

迦尔纳叹了口气，和刚才一样拍了拍阿周那的后背，换下拖鞋赤脚踩上木地板，把他带到餐厅里坐下。

托夏天的福，在晾了这么久之后披萨仍然保持着较高的温度，迦尔纳清点了一下有没有送错的东西，然后便掏出餐盒和餐具摆在桌上。

他本打算像之前一样让阿周那坐在对面，但显然被抱得死死的情况下这想法就显得非常的不现实了，于是折中的方式就只有拉个椅子来和他坐到一块。当然坐得远一点也不行，最后到最后阿周那仍然粘在他的身上。

某种程度上来说比带真正的小孩还累。

总之这些事都先放到一边，他饿了，他现在要吃饭。

当然迦尔纳也不是没有尝试给阿周那也分一部分，毕竟装满食物的餐盒他也在他的面前放了一份，但阿周那依然抱着他不放手，完全一副就算饿死了也无所谓的样子。

于是迦尔纳只好先解决了自己的部分，从沙拉到披萨再到牛排，可能是因为低血糖那会太极饿的缘故，他到吃完的时候甚至还残留着没吃够的错觉。

然后是阿周那这边，迦尔纳做了一下短暂的心理斗争，还是把饼撕下一小块凑到阿周那的嘴边。

Alpha两手抱着他直起身来，脸上露出疑惑的表情。

“吃饭。”迦尔纳干巴巴地说，一边把饼塞到他的嘴边。

他实在不想做那个“啊——”的行为。

阿周那知道他的意思，便略微低头吃了那一小块面饼。

要说吃的确是吃了，只不过他同时也含住了迦尔纳的手指——也不知道到底是故意的还是无意的——然后就那样舔舐着他指肚上沾上的酱料。

迦尔纳被这个举动打了个措手不及，阿周那的舌尖贴上指尖的时候他甚至想从凳子上跳起来，想下意识的把手抽走，结果刚才还抱着他死不放手的“考拉”反而突然松开一只手抓住了他的手腕。

喂饭如上刑。

不，他更乐意被上刑。

他没整理好的情绪刚被食物平息下去就又被眼前的始作俑者惊了出来，那种说不清道不明的骚动感愈发的强烈，迦尔纳觉得自己的cpu在已经是满负荷运行，不由得开口阻止他。

“阿周那，松手。”

但是这跟往水塘里丢块小石子没有任何区别，阿周那还在舔着他的手指，在迦尔纳叫他名字的时候也只是从“专注地注视着手”变成了“抬眼望着他”，而且那从凌乱的刘海中透露出来的眼神比他的行为更是炽热，让迦尔纳不仅没了脾气还一时间心脏狂跳回不过神。

不对不对不对。

等等，等一下，停一下停一下，这个展开是不是有点太快了？

脸上立刻变得滚烫起来，在此之前他还不知道自己能以这么惊人的速度脸红，不对不对不对，现在不是想这些的时候，但是——但是他也不知道该怎么办！强硬的把手收回来不太现实，但就这样放着让他舔也不是个事儿，用右手再拿一块去解救左手的话感觉也会赔了夫人又折兵，怎么办，对了还有叉子，餐具的话应该总有点办法——

他慌不择路用叉子叉了块沙拉里的小西红柿，伸到阿周那的面前。

然而阿周那只是看了一眼便不再理睬那只可怜的塑料叉子。

………………………

迦尔纳瞬间上头，含着那块被无视的西红柿，拉着阿周那的领子就亲了过去，用舌头强行把西红柿塞进他的嘴里，这才松了手气喘吁吁地下意识用手背擦了擦嘴角。大概阿周那也被他的举动吓了一跳，他茫然的睁大眼睛，嘴里还有那片西红柿，迦尔纳发现他紧捏着自己的手松了劲，便立刻抽回已经黏黏糊糊的左手，飞快地用抽纸把它擦干，然后就这么将备好叉子的餐盒推到阿周那的面前。

“吃饭。”他用右手隐藏起已经被捏红的左手，为了回避阿周那的视线而转头看向其他方向，好让自己内心也同样产生了动摇一事被掩盖起来。

折腾了半天最终走上楼时洗衣机已经结束了工作，迦尔纳洗了手，把那些湿乎乎的床单被套取出来装在盆里，然后搬到阳台上抖平又折叠好后挂在衣架上晾着。他回到自己的房间时，屋内的气味已经消失了大半，迦尔纳正准备打开手机用app让二楼的扫地机器人过来清理一遍已经清空的地面，结果app的界面还没刷新，就被突然而来的电话打断了。

这倒也不是什么骚扰电话，只是之前给他介绍工作的朋友之一，迦尔纳一边思考着自己是否搞错了交货期，一边接通了电话。

意外的是给他打来电话的朋友虽然一半是因为他这边迟迟没有交代工作的进度，而另一半却是担心他这么久都不开机是否因为身体和之前一样出了什么问题。

“只是这几天出了一点别的事情，所以工作进度推迟了。”迦尔纳也并没有隐瞒的意思，坦诚又带着些许委婉的向对方说明了目前明确的进度。

“你真的没生病吗？感觉你的声音有点沙哑？”对方听完他的解释后仍然没有摆脱疑虑，“我知道你不管怎样也不会鸽掉工作，该给你介绍工作我还是会给你介绍的，但是身体不舒服的话还是诚实一点比较好吧？”

“嗯，我知道。”迦尔纳说着看了眼桌上的台历，尽管交货期的时间还早，但他也得是时候推进工作进度了，“这倒也不是身体不舒服，只是有点脱不开身。”

“嗯……很可疑啊。”电话对面的朋友沉吟了几秒，似乎是酝酿了一番情绪才又开口，“虽然我觉得不太可能，虽然也不是不可能……”

迦尔纳在桌上寻找签字笔的手停了下来。

“发情期？‘那位’的发情期？”

“…………………………………………”

久久的沉默。

“……诶？等一下，诶？难不成我说对了？诶？”本来是打算开个玩笑的朋友在电话那头傻了。

“…………………………………………”

“谁？这么快的吗？要结婚吗？”

“不……”此时迦尔纳本就不高的表达能力让他更是难以应对朋友那种明显带着八卦的兴奋式的提问，以至于他憋了半天才生硬的挤出一句话，“我不知道。”

“不打算结婚吗？所以你也要赶现在不结婚的潮流吗？没想到你也是会赶时髦的人啊。”朋友很是兴致勃勃的在电话那头自说自话。

“我不是说那个。”迦尔纳试图将越来越失控的话题拉回正轨。

“嗯？哪个？你是说你不知道你的速度快不快吗？不过这个年龄也差不多了吧？能找到对象是好事啊。”朋友在电话那头语速飞快，让迦尔纳完全插不上嘴。

他愈发地不明白朋友八卦的时候的脑回路了。

但是要这么简单的说出来阿周那的事也不行，再考虑到他的表达能力，就算说个一半也最后一定会被追问到一不小心回答出来。

“好吧。”他无奈地附和着对方的发言。

“嗯嗯，不过想想你回去也没多长时间，这么快就找上了啊，啥时候结婚找我喝喜酒？”

“那个到时候再说，先说工作这边的事。”他不管三七二十一，总之先强行扭转了谈话的走向。

“之前给你的部分找到什么bug了吗？”一说到工作，刚还兴高采烈的朋友立马变得认真起来，“如果是你那边能解决的，交给你行吗？”

“我是打算这么做。”迦尔纳拨开桌面上堆积的纸张，找到了那张写着记录的便签，“不过有个问题还是需要和你们确认一下才行……”

挂了电话的时候阿周那已经靠在他的身上迷迷糊糊地打着盹儿，迦尔纳摸着发烫的手机用app让扫地机器人清理房间的地面，虽然叫醒已经睡着的阿周那让他多多少少有那么一点歉意，但说实话迦尔纳已经受不了全身上下黏黏糊糊的感觉了，和朋友的通话一结束，他就现在立刻马上想要洗个澡。

不过出乎他意料的是阿周那并没有睡得很深，相反，他在迦尔纳试图摇醒他之前就已经睁开了眼睛。迦尔纳这时想起来过去在生理课上的确有讲过类似的事，因为极度依恋所以只会浅眠。

这是什么粘人的猫吗。

但不管怎样，洗澡也是当务之急。迦尔纳起身给还在工作的机器人让开位置，走到衣柜前随便拉了张床单——反正不管怎样也没必要再平白无故的浪费一件干净的衣服，他完全可以想象到之后可能会发生什么事，只不过刚才的电话又勾起了他想要工作的念头，毕竟几天前就在思考要优化逻辑的代码到现在都没完成，后面又有一些因为改动带来的bug没有修，虽然交货期并不算紧张，可他还是想要快点处理完交给对方，好再去接新的活。

然而这些事在解决阿周那的发情问题之前似乎都无法继续，迦尔纳回忆了几次当时听讲的内容，也没有想起来除了“交换信息素”以外的办法。而且要说的话这可能是阿周那因为没有及时吃抑制剂才第一次出现的发情，因为每个人的体质不同，以至于从科学上的依据来看他也很难判断这会持续多久，毕竟过去也有人几天就结束，也有人长达一个月都还没有完全清醒。

要是一个月的话就太糟了，那样的话可能他在交货期到来之前就不得不把阿周那打晕跑去工作。

进了卫生间草草地脱掉衣服，他走进浴室，打开浴缸的开关和淋浴的花洒，热水浇在身上的时候一阵困意笼罩了他的大脑。迦尔纳朦胧地想起好像确实应该是这么一回事，最开始他也不是因为真的睡醒了而醒来，而是像求生本能一样的醒过来去找吃的。

意识到求生本能都被逼出来的事实让迦尔纳颇有些受打击，他心不在焉的用洗发水在头上揉出泡沫，又让旁边干站着的阿周那到已经空出来的花洒下站着，指挥他同样淋湿头发把该洗的地方都洗干净。某种程度上他觉得这种小空间内两人赤裸相见的情形十分尴尬，另一方面却不得不吐槽自己以前同样的事情已经发生过了很多次，为什么现在反而还会有这种想法。

迦尔纳叹了口气，他察觉自己因为疲倦已经开始了漫无目的的胡思乱想，一边把沐浴露抹在身上，尽管皮肤上仍然还残留着青紫的痕迹，但他莫名的对此感到十分麻木，只残留下来“希望快点好”这样毫无用处的想法。

洗掉身上那些黏黏糊糊的东西还是花了不少时间，这时迦尔纳才终于觉得没有之前那样不快，阿周那还在旁边慢悠悠地打理着满是泡沫的头发，他将手探进浴缸试了试水温，然后便在温热的水中坐了下去。

可以说泡澡确实可以缓解身体上的压力，至少被热水包裹的时候身体上的酸痛会被逐渐地纾解，远比没日没夜的贴着膏药或者按摩要更加温和有效。或许也是因为同样的原因他们的父母才选择了比一般市面上要更宽阔的浴缸放在浴室里，同样浴缸的底部也并不是纯粹的陶瓷，而是部分的有着略柔软和带弹力的橡胶材质，即便蜷起腿坐在里面也不会觉得太硌。

眼下后腰也因为水温而不再刺痛，放松下来的迦尔纳注视着朦胧的雾气缓缓升腾，卫生间白色的灯光在摇曳的水面上荡漾，那些晃动的亮斑在他的眼前跳跃，将他推向安逸的睡眠中。

隐约中迦尔纳听见滴落的水声，隔着眼皮还能感受到室内刺眼的灯光，即便如此，沉重如泥沼般的睡意依旧拖拽着他，于是他只好一动不动地忍耐着，等待着或许会有谁来将灯关掉。在漫长的困斗中，濡湿的指尖唐突地落在他的脸上，这彻底打断了他马上就要陷入更深的睡眠的进程，以至于迦尔纳在不情不愿被迫醒来之前还毫无来由的感到火大。

于是他睁开眼睛，低垂的视线里是水波的涟漪，他抬起头，模糊的视野里出现了阿周那特写的脸。

要说是一瞬间被惊醒也不为过。

迦尔纳心脏狂跳，下意识的向后退，但仅仅挪动了一点便已经靠上了缸壁——他已经没有任何逃跑的余地了。但阿周那看上去却并没有其他特别的意思，他伸来的手指似乎也是只是单纯因为担心，所以在迦尔纳后退的时候他便收了回去。

不，他不能只是因为这点事情就完全放松警惕，此时迦尔纳才注意到室内已经漂浮着信息素的味道，内心不由得浮现出一股危机感，直觉告诉他不能继续安逸地坐在这里。于是他遵从了这个指引，挪动双腿打算从浴缸里起身离开，而且就算不论有没有危机感他都不想和阿周那面对面坐在浴缸里——不管怎么说这都太奇怪了。

然而就像那时他抓住了阿周那的手一样，同样的这时他被阿周那又拉住了手。失去平衡之前迦尔纳下意识地用另一只手试图抓住浴缸的边缘，然而沾湿的陶瓷异常的打滑，于是他还没完全的起身就摔进了阿周那的怀里，顺带还因为惯性，对方的后背撞在了浴缸上，发出一声闷响。

等等等等等等，迦尔纳立刻想要再次站起身来，庆幸的是摔下来的时候膝盖撞上的是柔软的橡胶层而并不是坚硬的瓷片，否则现在他绝对会因为剧痛而短暂性的半身不遂。

“阿周那，够了！一会出去————”他难得有些气恼地呵斥弟弟，完全没有意识到自己错误的alpha丝毫不领情，反而是把他愈发的往自己身边拉去。

迦尔纳镇定思痛，有那么一瞬间觉得索性现在就把他打晕算了。

环在腰上的手臂怎么也挣脱不掉，如果他想起身也会被完全不计后果地拉回去，就连刚才他都差点因为打滑一头栽进水里。回想起来每次都是这样，自从阿周那变成这样子之后每一件事都是这样，每一件事，只要他想要开始任性的那个时间点开始，自己就不得不被卷入这个破坏性极强的暴风之中，除了被他牵着鼻子走以外没有任何的选择，在这几天里他都忍不住会想难道是因为他们疏于沟通的那几年中真的发生了什么，才会让阿周那有了如此缺乏自制力的这一面。

燃烧起来的怒火让迦尔纳的心脏砰砰直跳，同样肩膀上的伤口又再度愈加的烧灼起来。这些冲动性的情感甚至让他觉得自己也开始变得幼稚可笑，明明在过去这些事都不值一提，只要不有违他的原则他都可以心平气和的接受和谅解，但现在却完全不同，他甚至连自己真正生气的缘由都一无所知——是因为他觉得差点被拉倒受伤而感到愤怒？还是因为阿周那的任性让他觉得无法忍受？又或是因为他为自己一旦面对阿周那就只能随波逐流而无能狂怒？

浴缸里的温水因为两人的动作翻腾，阿周那毫无自觉地在这时继续火上浇油，他收紧手臂迫使迦尔纳离自己更近，无视他试图推开自己的举动，从他沾满水珠的脖颈吻到他发出抗议声音的嘴角，然后被omega狠狠地咬破了嘴唇，以至于这个吻顷刻间便染上血液的腥味，红色的血珠从他们两人之间滑落进透明的温水里，立刻绽开出一朵淡色的花。

“放开我。”迦尔纳的话里隐含着怒气，他用左手试图将阿周那推得离自己更远，但与此相对的同样是alpha越来越用力的手臂。

他们在浴缸的角落里沉默地缠斗，但终归是用两只手臂发力的阿周那要更占优势，他甚至颇有余裕地用指尖去抚摸迦尔纳背上分布着的敏感区域。这种细小稠密的攻势让迦尔纳难以招架，湿漉漉的指肚在腰侧的皮肤上发力时他的下腹深处便条件反射的绞痛，所有的感官似乎都被阿周那所掌控，以至于被撩起欲望的身体完全违背他的意志，一厢情愿的抽走了所有的力气。迦尔纳的呼吸在他的手中变得紊乱而滚烫，大腿内侧的肌肉仅仅是受到了水的拍打就已经开始兴奋的发颤，就算是在热水里他也能察觉到生殖腔里已经吐出那些像浓稠蜂蜜的爱液，逐渐润湿甬道——

身体的深处满是奇异的瘙痒，他愤怒的一部分被逐步地转化为了一种难以捉摸的焦躁，迦尔纳知道自己不想这样，但是却又不能拒绝这种变化。

开什么玩笑。

他再次挣扎起来，但手臂已经不能完全使出力气，这下阿周那可以轻而易举的将他拉得更近，吻上他已经被热水染得透红的皮肤，用舌尖一点一点舔舐他身上滚落的水珠。迦尔纳抖了一下，他想推开阿周那的头，却紧接着被咬上已经挺立的乳尖，身体中瞬间窜过的电流让他头皮发麻，一时之间迦尔纳无法分辨到底发生了什么，他茫然的抓着阿周那的肩膀，许久之后才发现自己的身体甚至在兴奋的颤栗。

而在他因失神而差点坐进水里的时候，阿周那终于有了能够彻底将他禁锢的机会，alpha在温暖的水池中拥抱omega的身体，他的额头抵在迦尔纳的锁骨处，濡湿的黑色发丝贴在白色的皮肤上，潮湿的吐息让迦尔纳有一种要从那里开始逐渐融化的错觉。

“不，阿周那——”

迦尔纳抓住他蠢蠢欲动的手。

阿周那抬起头来，黑色的瞳孔里是他的倒影。

这让他的心跳再度加快起来。

于是alpha再次有了可以亲吻omega的机会，深色的小臂圈上瘦削的肩膀，温热的嘴唇和嘴唇相贴，舌尖越过口腔的障碍和粘膜接触，味蕾上还残留着血液的腥味，和溢出的信息素掺杂在一起，让这个吻变得更加原始而深入。分开，再融合，窒息让感官放大，对氧气的渴求让接触变得更加细密，迦尔纳因为抗拒而僵硬的身体被信息素所软化，他快要坐进水里，这时他才朦胧地意识到或许浴缸里铺的橡胶并不是单纯的为了沐浴时的舒适——他被这窥见某种真实的羞耻感所突然击倒。头脑一阵混乱，他觉得自己不应该这么想但事实好像不是能够像他所希望的方向发展，关于伦理的念头到现在才浮现，让他措手不及，然而拒绝的念头越是强烈，身体中的快感就愈加鲜明。

他是哪里坏掉了吗？

在他因踌躇而失去防备的片刻，灼热的欲望顶开张合的褶皱，毫无预兆的推进了甬道，又因为早就溢出的粘液毫不费力的抵达了生殖腔，强烈的刺激感让迦尔纳几乎是无意识的在阿周那的肩膀上留下了深深的咬痕。大腿内侧的肌肉一阵痉挛，酥麻的感觉从贴着褐色的皮肤的区域开始扩散，迦尔纳几乎要感觉不到自己下半身的其他部位，只剩下下腹被满足似的绞痛，当第一次信息素的影响不足以覆盖他所有的理智之时，肉体强烈的欢愉才显得如此令人恐惧。

蒸汽氤氲的浴室内响起的是他自己的声音吗？那种陌生的，高昂的，带着诱惑的喘息骚动他的耳膜，迦尔纳想捂住嘴，却被阿周那抓住了手腕。他的双唇落在他的脖颈上，粗糙的舌面掠过跳动的血管，他像是想要吃了他一样用牙齿啃咬紧绷的肌肉，又像是捕食者的游戏般随着迦尔纳的声音或轻或重的改变力道。迦尔纳因为下意识的想要阻止他的深入而夹紧了双腿，却忽略了同样收缩的生殖腔在抽出时会引起多大的反应——于是下一刻他又浑身瘫软地双腿大张，失去力气的身体被重力拽回原位，子宫口也因此被撞击，进而被突破。迦尔纳在那瞬间听见自己几乎走调的哭腔，眼泪模糊了视野，他看不清阿周那此时的模样，只有模糊的被亲吻眼睛的印象。身体内部滚烫而陌生的脉搏在这片混乱中显得如此鲜明，颤动他全身的神经，数不清的微小电流在肌肉中穿行，争先恐后的将末梢的每一种感受都无限放大，他像是掉进了翻滚的海水里，被快感所裹挟，身体里被生殖腔分泌的爱液逐渐填满，当阿周那在他的身体里翻搅时便随着张合的小口涌出，于是室内除了浴缸的水声以外又多了其他的声音，像是巨大的蟒蛇般在他的羞耻心上缠绕，仅剩的理智因此成为了彻底坠入欲望之前的阻碍，却又在某种意味上推波助澜，让他逐渐靠近自我毁灭的悬崖边缘。

在那时，阿周那像是想到了什么似的向他开口。

迦尔纳彻底陷入混乱之中。

“不……”

他试图抵抗身体里逐渐凝聚的某种东西。

阿周那又重复了那个单音节。

“别说……”

迦尔纳想要捂住他的嘴，然而被快感席卷的手指除了抓着阿周那的肩膀以外什么都做不到。

他在阿周那再次张开嘴唇时低下头去，几乎是本能的伸出舌头，和他的缠绕在一起。生殖腔一阵痉挛，大概是之前就已经积累的分量已经足够多，又或是刚才阿周那说的单音节成为了最后的催化剂，他无法思考，大脑浸泡在分泌的激素里，身体内部的所有的敏感的末梢被一齐点燃，强有力的冲撞让这股洪流奔跑，眼前闪过白光，绷直的上半身向后仰去，子宫重新被精液填满，快感冲刷的余韵让他又抽搐了几次，最终伴随着水面上腾起的蒸汽消失在浴室上空。

他不知道过去了多长时间，等到迦尔纳终于从漫长的失神中找回些许意识的时候，他看到从脸颊上不断掉进浴缸的透明水珠。

——他发觉自己在哭。

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么说呢，这篇主要讲了迦尔纳视角的事，也算是埋了一些伏笔，包括也有后续的剧情走向的暗示  
> 我尽力写5，不过只能说且写且珍惜吧，破事摊上了简直无话可说  
> 顺带浴室play这么难写的吗，我卡了加起来快十个小时吧我觉得，不过主要也是写了些心理变化，其实最开始构思这段的时候只是普通的浴室play的  
> 以及写完之后想了想，怎么感觉我写的角色情绪就是反复横跳的，是受了我双相的影响吗（（（（（（（（（  
> 如果有什么感想的话欢迎留言，十分感谢（因为最近摸鱼所以能回的评论基本都会回x（明示


End file.
